


Good Boys Go to Heaven

by Amarokster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Muzzles, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Smut, YOI Omegaverse Week, mild Subforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarokster/pseuds/Amarokster
Summary: In which Victor is a good boy.Written for Day 5 of YOI Omegaverse Week: Rut





	Good Boys Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the fics Omegaverse Week has been blessing me with!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is unbetaed and poorly edited due to time constraints. Sorry!

If Victor had been capable of having second thoughts, his mind would’ve been full of them, but thoughts felt like a thing of the distant past now, their quiet whispers long since overtaken by the roar of fire flickering through his veins. 

His whole body was burning up, and the lightest touch of his own clothing brushing against his sweat-slicked skin was so restrictive: a useless, clammy wet weight holding him down. He felt like he was locked in a cage of cloth that slowly suffocated him with every heaving breath he took, and he was ready to tear at the fine fabrics he usually took so much pride in wearing. He was desperate to leave his body bare and exposed in the cool air instead of trapped in this useless, stifling bundle of cloth. 

Victor couldn’t remove even the simplest piece of clothing, though, with his hands cuffed together to the headboard.

Struggling only made everything worse, but Victor was no longer a man tethered to the world of logic and reasoning. He couldn’t help writhing on the bed as his body screamed for freedom, straining uselessly to free his arms from their bonds, to rip and tear and give himself the means to hunt and to hold and to _take_. 

He did little more than make a mess of the sheets and blankets around him. 

Victor’s lips curled into a snarl when he caught a hint of the scent on the pillows around him but couldn’t turn his head far enough to get a proper smell. They reeked of him, yes, but underneath the sour stench of a rutting alpha, there were traces of a scent that had his hips bucking into the air in a futile, instinctive jerk. 

His _omega_. 

Victor suddenly remembered.

He renewed his efforts to free himself and thrashed on the bed, mindless of the clumps of hair sticking to his face and blocking his vision. He needed to get out of this, no matter what it took. His omega was here, so close, and Victor needed to fuck him, to stake his claim, to sink in deep and leave him knotted and satisfied and filled with his seed, for as many rounds as it took until his belly grew fat with Victor’s pups. Yes, Victor needed, and oh, how he ached with it, his oversensitive cock straining painfully against his pants.

When Victor started to growl in frustration, a quiet voice gently reminded Victor that this is what he had asked for, what Victor had wanted. He couldn’t piece together whether the voice was his own inside his head or someone else’s, but it didn’t matter. This wasn’t about what Victor wanted in the first place. It was about what Victor _needed_. What the Victor of yesterday may have wanted meant nothing when the Victor of today knew that what he needed was to have his cock buried balls deep in his beautiful little omega until he was spent and satisfied.

Victor stopped struggling and breathed in hard when the sudden scent of his omega next to him came to him, like a long-forgotten memory popping up in his mind unbidden. 

“Yuuri.” The word was half-growled, a low rumble in his chest that left his whole body vibrating. Victor whipped his head around with wild eyes until he spotted his omega standing in the doorway looking cool and collected and painfully naked, with the soft curves of his body shamelessly on display.

Victor gyrated uselessly into the air with a moan bubbling from his lips as his gaze raked hungrily down Yuuri’s body, longing for the touch of his omega’s skin atop his own fevered flesh. Why was his omega there, so far away? Didn’t Yuuri see him and smell him and _know_? Didn’t Yuuri need to have his alpha inside him just as much as Victor needed to _be_ in him? How could he leave him tied up here?

Victor closed his eyes and concentrated on the sweet scent of Yuuri, soured slightly with anxiety but with an unmistakable punch of arousal running through it. His cock gave a valiant twitch at the enticing scent but remained inexplicably confined, just like the rest of him. Nothing made any sense, and his whole body was strung tight, brittle, ready to break. 

When a hand suddenly ran through Victor’s sodden hair, he whipped his head to the side on instinct with a snarl, jaws snapping at air. 

“The muzzle was a good idea, wasn’t it?” Yuuri’s quiet voice washed over him like a soothing salve at first, but the meaning of the words followed soon after, and Victor thrashed his head from side to side when he remembered the metal wires, the leather straps digging into his cheekbones, the unmovable weight of it resting heavy over his face and putting his instincts into overdrive. 

Yuuri ran his fingers over the harsh lines of the metal, and Victor opened his mouth instinctually, dying for a taste of Yuuri’s skin despite the impossible distance through the muzzle.

“You told me you could be a good boy,” Yuuri scolded. His fingers ghosted across Victor’s cheeks before drawing away, and Victor chased after them helplessly with his head until his neck strained painfully.

Victor was throbbing, the agonizing swell of his cock buzzing under his skin like a nest full of hornets, and his deflated knot felt like an airbag ready to go off at the slightest impact. If his pants hadn’t been soaked through with sweat, his leaking cock would’ve left a sizable impression on the front by now. Everything within him screamed of the need to fuck as hard and as fast as possible until he was drained dry of the madness in his veins, preferably releasing into the tight, slick heat of his omega.

“Please,” Victor groaned, and he tried to contain the shaking in his frame with clenched fists.

“That’s better,” said Yuuri with a satisfied hum, and he reached down with little fanfare to unzip Victor’s trousers and pull his thong out of the way just far enough to free his cock. Victor’s erection bounced against his stomach before jutting up into the air, leaking precome in an oozing line down his length. “You can wait, right? Aren’t you my my good alpha?” Yuuri cooed. 

Victor feared the fire might consume him from the inside, but he heard Yuuri’s words and thought through the haze that yes, he _was_ a good alpha. He tightened his fists until he could feel his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palms in an attempt to use the pain to distract himself, and it worked--right up until Yuuri’s hand slid around him and pumped teasingly up and down his neglected cock.

Everything else fell away, the world went blank, and Victor was struggling again, hips jerking up in wild thrusts into Yuuri’s fist as he came almost instantly with a ragged cry. His feet kicked out in a violent spasm as his torso convulsed with the force of it, and he moaned at the bursts of pleasure sparking in every nerve. His cock spurted out across the white of his dress shirt, splatters of come flying as far as his face, but his erection showed no sign of flagging, only drooping for a moment after the last dribble of come dripped out before filling once more, flushed and swollen. In fact, after his orgasm subsided, he only felt more electrified and on edge, more certain that what he needed was to fuck his omega, and that nothing else would make anything right, nothing would satisfy him.

Yuuri’s hand withdrew, and Victor growled at the loss of touch, baring his teeth. Yuuri reached out to Victor’s muzzle again, and Victor could smell himself on Yuuri’s fingers where they left a sticky trail of come across the metal. “Vitya. No. What did we agree on?” Yuuri’s fingers tapped against the muzzle, and the vibrations of it rang through Victor’s skull.

Victor’s head was pounding, and the words blurred into the background.

He watched as a drop of sweat worked its way down the graceful line of Yuuri’s neck, and he eyed the scent glands at the base of his neck. They stood out on Yuuri’s pale skin, begging to be sucked on, begging for a bite from his alpha. Victor thought about sinking his teeth into the flesh there and hearing Yuuri cry out, thought about how his omega would clench down on him in the throes of ecstacy, thought about the coppery taste of his blood mixing with the salty sweetness of his sweat, and-

“You’re drooling.” His omega sounded amused-- _amused_ , like this was no big deal. Like Victor wasn’t right here and eager to fill him up just right. Like Victor’s cock wasn’t even the slightest temptation. Like Victor wasn’t tied up when he should’ve had Yuuri crushed into the mattress under him, begging for more. The alpha in Victor had a moment of panic where it told him he must’ve left his omega unsatisfied, to be so unappealing, but he clung onto the spike of arousal in Yuuri’s scent and the unmistakable smell of slick to reassure himself.

“Sshhh,” Yuuri said, wiping the hair out of Victor’s eyes, and Victor recognized a pathetic, keening whine in the background as his own. “Vitya, alpha, you just have to be a good boy for me, and I’ll give you everything you need. Isn’t that right?” 

Nothing about this was right, but Victor nodded anyway. He would be good, and then his omega would remember that what he needed was Victor’s arms around him, Victor’s mouth on his skin, Victor’s cock inside of him, Victor’s knot satisfying him in a way no other alpha could ever hope to.

Yuuri’s palm rested against Victor’s forehead, the cool touch keeping some of the flames at bay. “But you’re burning up so much already,” Yuuri murmured to himself. “Maybe we should…” He looked hesitant as he gave Victor a once-over. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, “yes, yes, I’ll be good,” and he struggled to turn his body to the side, closer to where Yuuri stood by his bedside.

His omega seemed to come to a decision of some kind and nodded. “You’ll be so good,” Yuuri reassured before asking coyly, “Do you want a taste?” 

Victor groaned and opened his mouth in response, and he watched as Yuuri clambered onto the bed to straddle Victor’s chest. His omega took his cute little cock in hand and stroked himself a few times before shuffling forward to rest it against Victor’s muzzle. He thrust his hips across the muzzle slowly, letting his cock rub back and forth across the bumpy lines of wire and metal. Victor strained up and forward, tongue lolling out but getting no closer to reaching it, and he growled in frustration.

“No?” his omega asked. “Are you sure?”

Victor shook his head with a noise of dissatisfaction, but Yuuri only said, “That’s too bad,” with an exaggerated sigh. Yuuri turned around and rested the plump cheeks of his ass against the muzzle this time, the wires leaving dents in the plush flesh. “What about this?”

Victor saw wet lines of slick running down between Yuuri’s thighs and smelled desperate, needy omega. His omega needed him. His omega needed Victor. His omega needed Victor to fuck him.

Victor’s growls grew louder, and he tested his bonds again with a new sense of purpose. He twisted his body, desperate to get free and take care of his omega. He gasped when one of Yuuri’s hands happened to land on his cock as Yuuri was jostled forward. “Yes,” Victor hissed, squirming against the hand for more friction, but he fell quiet when Yuuri looked over his shoulder and leveled a glare on him.

“That wasn’t very nice, Vitya,” Yuuri said, and Victor wilted internally, though his erection only continued to drip pitifully onto his damp shirt. “If you want to be a good boy, you’ll need to make it up to me.”

Yuuri shimmied forward and settled over Victor’s thick length, reaching behind himself and running slick-wet hands over Victor. Victor held his breath as Yuuri slowly sat down, but Yuuri only pushed Victor’s cock flat against his stomach and sat himself down on top of it. 

Yuuri’s slim length slid along the top of his own teasingly, and Victor let out a whimper when he realized Yuuri had no intentions of letting him put it in. Yuuri had one hand pressed firm against the head of Victor’s cock to hold it down and the other braced against Victor’s stomach, dragging up the bottom of Victor’s shirt to leave him looking rumpled and ruined. 

“Your cock feels so good, Victor. Stay.” Yuuri rolled his hips against him, and Victor’s world narrowed down to the pressure of Yuuri’s weight over him, the slick dripping out over his cock, and the smooth slide of his omega’s ass cheeks over him, tantalizing but unfulfilling. 

He tried to lie still as Yuuri grinded against him, but his instincts won in the battle between his desire to make Yuuri happy and the need to take what was rightfully his. “ _No_ ,” he growled, and he tried to thrust up and shift Yuuri forward, cock jerking against his body in a blind search for his dripping hole. “You’re _mine.”_ He snarled, and he could feel the cuffs cutting into his wrists where he struggled against them, but he needed to get loose, to mark his claim and get his omega to submit. 

Victor grunted in pain as Yuuri suddenly grabbed the sensitive base of his deflated knot in a vice-like grip, but even then Victor’s hips bucked up helplessly, his need to be touched overriding the jolt of pain. 

“No,” Yuuri said, the word quiet but firm. “That’s not what you want.” He leaned over Victor’s face, and the scent of his omega soothed something inside Victor enough to let the sounds around him coalesce into words above the crackling heat in his body. “You want to be a good boy,” Yuuri whispered into his ear. Victor shuddered as Yuuri nipped at his earlobe and pressed a swift kiss to the sliver of cheekbone exposed above the edge of his muzzle.

Victor swallowed the growl trapped in his throat, fearing that nothing would come out but a pitiful whimper.

“What do you want?” Yuuri slowly unbuttoned Victor’s shirt with his free hand as he asked the question, sliding his fingers along Victor’s sticky skin. His other hand stayed firm and unyielding on the sensitive folds of Victor’s knot, a silent threat. 

“I need it,” Victor choked out. The world was growing blurry at the edges, and everything condensed into the furious beat of his pulse in time with the throbbing of his neglected cock.

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked the question again. He flicked his thumb over Victor’s sensitive nipples and left him shuddering in the tangled bedsheets.

“Need to fuck you,” Victor whined, and his whole body trembled with the overload of urges left unfulfilled, needs not met, instincts screaming indignities.

“Vitya.” Yuuri’s hand splayed over his chest, but even the grounding touch couldn’t stop him from shaking.

“What do you _want_ , Vitya?” 

Victor pulled his head up to look at Yuuri’s face, and even this small action felt like a monumental effort when his body was starting to spasm with minor tremors all over and burning up like a comet plummeting to the Earth.

Yuuri met his gaze with eyes blown wide with lust, pupils dilated and flushed cheeks. Expectant. Waiting. Oozing sexual desperation from every pore that nearly matched Victor’s own. 

Victor’s beautiful omega.

“I… I want to be a good boy.” Victor let his head drop down, mindless of the tears that started streaming down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried to brace himself against the violent shivers wracking his body.

“Gorgeous,” Yuuri whispered reverently, and he reached out to wipe a tear off Victor’s cheek. “What a good boy. Perfect. My alpha.” 

Victor heard rustling as Yuuri moved back over him, and his eyes flew open when he felt Yuuri sink down in one swift slide, leaving Victor’s cock enveloped without warning in slick wet heat convulsing all around him. 

Yuuri curled his fists on Victor’s stomach and let out a little cry at the intrusion, and Victor gasped for air as his orgasm was punched out of him, the fire in his veins turning electric and setting off a spark in every nerve as it flew through him.

His hips snapped up with an arch of his back as he tried to grind in deeper, and his body was set on filling up his omega after being denied for so long. He groaned and babbled with the sweet release, every pulse of his seed into Yuuri’s velvet heat sending a thrill down his spine. He could feel his own come dripping back onto him out of Yuuri’s hole after spilling sloppily inside him, but his body still spasmed wildly inside Yuuri’s tight heat as the pleasure of it threatened to consume him. 

Victor tasted blood in his mouth and realized he’d bitten his lip hard enough to break through the skin, but when he tried to open his mouth, all that came out was a wordless, broken moan. Even after he’d spilled the last of his seed in Yuuri, his hips still jerked up in minute thrusts, trying to drive in further. His cock pumped through the mix of slick and come inside his omega with a wet squelch, and Victor gained just enough clarity from release to focus on the sounds around him once the ringing in his ears subsided.

Yuuri was talking, a stream of words and encouragement pouring from his mouth. “So good,” he said as he ran his hands up Victor’s torso, “You’re gonna fill me up so good, aren’t you?” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the muzzle over Victor’s face. “My alpha.” 

“Yuuri, please,” Victor begged, hoping his omega would understand what he wanted even as his powers of speech failed him.

“OK,” Yuuri said with a soft smile, and he leaned over Victor to untie the thick straps around his head and toss the muzzle aside. 

“Yuuri-” Victor started, voice cracking, but when Yuuri draped himself over Victor and bared his neck to him with a sly smile, Victor forgot his words again. 

“OK,” Yuuri said again, and Victor surged forward to bury his face in the crook of his neck where the scent was strongest. 

“Please,” Victor asked again with his voice muffled into Yuuri’s shoulder, and his omega knew--of course he knew--and reached over to the bedside table for a key, freeing Victor’s hands with a loud click.

Victor’s arms flopped down uselessly, numb from disuse and being trapped in the same position for so long, but his sweet omega grabbed Victor’s hands and kissed each one before wrapping them around his own waist. “I’m yours,” he said. “Take me.” 

Victor finally let himself thrust up in earnest, and Yuuri let out a pleased purr and ground back down onto him. Yuuri met him with each snap of his hips, and Yuuri’s half-hard cock soon grew hard and started to slap against Victor’s stomach with each bounce of his hips.

“Harder,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor braced his feet on the bed and pistoned up hard and fast, using his hold on Yuuri’s waist to push him down onto his cock like a doll. Yuuri started to stroke his own cock with a pleased hum, and Victor’s thrusts soon grew erratic as he picked up the pace, slamming up into Yuuri with a throaty growl. 

“AH, Alpha, come on, knot me,” Yuuri said breathlessly, and Victor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s hips and sat up to drive himself in deeper. He nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down it, and when he sucked on Yuuri’s scent gland, the taste of omega flooding his mouth sent him over the edge.

Victor shuddered with release as he flooded Yuuri’s insides with more come, and his thrusts slowed as his knot started to grow. When his knot fully expanded as his cock spurted out stream after stream of his seed, finally catching on Yuuri’s rim and leaving them locked together, Yuuri shuddered on his lap, hissing, “Yes, fill me up,” and Victor felt the wet warmth of Yuuri’s release on his stomach. 

Victor grinded up into Yuuri in small thrusts of his hips, trying to be mindful of his thick knot in Yuuri but unable to hold back from seeking deeper depths to leave his seed to bear fruit. 

When his first round of come finally finished and they had a brief reprieve, Victor finally claimed the lips he’d been longing to taste, licking into Yuuri’s mouth and running his wrists all over his body to fully scent him. Yuuri’s happy purring rumbled through him, and he rested his hands over his own stomach. “Come on, you can give me more, right?”

“Almost,” Victor groaned before leaning down to get a taste of Yuuri’s skin anywhere he could reach, his ears catching Yuuri’s quiet gasps as the minor movements pulled at the knot inside him. Even the taste of Yuuri’s sweat seemed to have something of his scent in it, and knowing his omega was sated and pleased had Victor coming once more with a groan, squeezing Yuuri tight against his chest as he filled him up again. He had visions of Yuuri with a belly full of his children for all to see, and his hips drove up again and again, Yuuri’s eager cries spurring him on. When he was finally spent, Victor felt his body go limp as the world went white.

When Victor came back to himself, he was slumped over Yuuri with his head resting on his shoulder. Yuuri let out a quiet whine, and Victor tried to soothe his omega with loving kisses across the line of his jaw. Victor wrapped an arm around him and rocked him gently, shushing him as he rubbed the tiny swell of Yuuri’s belly where it distended ever so slightly from the flood of come and Victor’s cock deep inside him. As Victor’s heart rate came down, the world came back into greater focus, growing sharp around him where it had previously been blurred by animal need. 

“Welcome back?” Yuuri said questioningly with a little laugh after lifting Victor’s head to gauge his expression.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Victor said, “for a little bit,” and Yuuri snorted at his use of the word. 

Victor rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s hair and sighed. “You were perfect.”

“R-really?” 

“Yes, that was… Unbelievable.” His cock twitched inside Yuuri, and Victor had to will himself not to get worked up again. His rut had only just begun, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before it took hours of fucking for his rutting instincts to go away instead of just a few rounds of sex. 

“I didn’t go too far?” Yuuri looked anxious as he asked.

“I did tell you to break me,” Victor said. “And now you put me back together.” He glanced at his wrists, which were growing bruised already. “Although I think I’ll pass on any cuffs in the future.” 

Yuuri laughed and traced a finger over Victor’s wrists. “Well, I’ll get you some medicine out of the bathroom once… Once I can get up,” he said with a blush and wriggled on Victor’s lap, still tied to him securely.

Victor growled and squeezed Yuuri tighter, leaning in for a possessive, biting kiss. 

“OK, OK, got it, not ready yet,” Yuuri said with a laugh.

“Let’s just stay like this for a little while,” Victor said stubbornly, pulling Yuuri with him to fall back onto the bed.

Victor rubbed his hands up and down Yuuri’s stomach, and Yuuri giggled at the ticklish sensation. “You can’t keep me here for too long,” Yuuri said. “I have something for you for the next round in your rut, and if you don’t let me up for a bit, how will I ever put it on?”

“Put it on?!” Victor gaped. “What did I do to deserve this? Yuuri, love, you’re going to kill me.” 

“That’s OK,” Yuuri said, smirking. “Good boys go to heaven.” 


End file.
